One Knight Stand
by Ryasaurus-Rex
Summary: Joey is invited to a party. However he doesn't know that there are plans for him that he doesn't understand quite yet. PuppyShipping. Slight lemon.


**One Knight Stand**

**Summary:** Joey is invited to a party. However he doesn't know that there are plans for him that he doesn't understand quite yet. PuppyShipping. Inspiration- Party at a Rich Dude's House by Ke$ha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own the outfits ideas at said party.

There was a nice warm breeze for this time of day in October. Joey was in front of the Kaiba mansion with an invitation to his 21st birthday. He didn't quite understand why he, of all the people Kaiba knew, was invited to such a wondrous event. Not to mention, the event required you to be dress in a costume of your liking. So Joey was not just standing there in front of the Kaiba mansion, he was standing in front of it dressed up in a green tunic and a green hat with a pair of snazzy pair of brown leather boots, but he wasn't a big fan of the white leggings. However he didn't feel like it was complete without a wooden sword, a wooden shield, and some synthetic elf ear extensions hooked with a blue earring. He felt embarrassed as he walked to the mansion that evening but he didn't want to turn down the invite.

Finally, finding his courage he walked up to the door and knocked once, twice and three times before someone opened the door to the mansion. The butler who answered the door was dressed up in a navy blue tuxedo. _He thought long and hard on his costume_, Joey entered the foyer and everything from the floor to the ceiling was covered in brilliant and vibrant colors. People were walking around in costume and enjoying their time. He stood there in awe not believing what he was seeing with his own eyes. A man walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Joey turned to see rich boy in his birthday attire. He was practically wearing nothing which brought more attention than what he was looking for. He was topless, with a bath towel like thing, some fancy head piece, a few gold armlets and a shining gold neckpiece. Joey nearly lost his bottom jaw as it fell to the floor, even if he hated Kaiba with a burning passion of a 1,000 Flaming Swordsmans.

A smile raced over Kaiba's face as he watched the blond's jaw drop. "My, my, seems I have struck an interest since you can't seem to keep your eyes off me. This is what great power looks like from the ancient past."

"Heh heh, Rich boy! Are ya sure ya didn't just get out of the shower?" said Joey sarcastically shifting his eyes away from the half-naked brunet.

Kaiba's cheeks flushed a pale pink with embarrassment. "Well Mutt, it beats wearing tights. Oh and by the way, what are you suppose to be some lower subspecies than you are already?" retaliated Kaiba as quickly as he could to cover up his blush.

Joey was shocked that the second best duelist in the world and a CEO of a major game company didn't know about a game such as the Legend of Zelda. "Why!" gasped Joey, "Rich boy, I can't believe a person of your stature doesn't know of the great Zelda series," snickered the blond.

The brunet ignored that comment and just turned around telling Joey to have a good time at the party. _Wait did Kaiba just tell me to have a good time? Since when was he one to be nice specially to me._ Joey's thoughts soon exited his head as a platter of food teasers flaunted their aromas in front of him and into the next room. The blond spent no time in bombarding the man holding the food. People around him just kind of sneered at him and quietly shuffled away. He quickly made his way to the food tables and drooled much over the variety of foods he has and never will be able to afford.

**xXxPuppyShippingxXx**

Everyone was now getting settled in the dining hall and sitting down at the long table that took up the length of the whole room. Joey sat across from Seto in the middle of the extra long table. Seto stared at the blond as he adjusted in his seat to get comfortable. "So why did you accept my invitation?" Kaiba nonchalantly asked.

Joey didn't hear his question or had heard it but thought it was directed to someone else. Until he looked up and into the icy blue eyes of the man directly in front of him. _What is he lookin' at? _Kaiba's eyes seem to glint as the waited for Joey's response._ Whoa. Was dat question directed towards me? Even I don't know why I came. _Joey hesitated and composed himself before answering his question.

"Guess I just wanted ta see what kind of party dis was goin' to be like. It is actually more den I expected even from one such as yerself," he said not really knowing how to answer his question.

Kaiba intermingled his fingers covering his face except those icy cold blue eyes of his that were still staring at him. _He looks kind of cute when he is thinking'. _A smile appeared on Joey's face but soon disappeared when he realized what he had just thought. _What the Hell! Why would I think of Kaiba like that. I mean he hates me and everything._ He looked away from Kaiba onto the table's ends. Astonished by all the presents that had filled the tabletop and falling the line of presents he met up with the icy blue daggers still pointing at him. He gulped and looked down the other side of the table. It wasn't quite as impressive as the other end but it trickled with presents here and there. Trailing his eyes back to Kaiba who has yet to talk to him again. He stared back into the blue chilled eyes for the last time before Kaiba moved his hands out of the way. The CEO opened his mouth to speak and before he could let out a sigh, he was cut off by the singing off the hall.

They both looked at the direction it had started and it was huge, Joey had never seen a birthday cake that tall before. The song ended almost ended perfectly as the cake was placed in front of Kaiba. (I'm sure you all know a tradition about blowing out the candles so I won't go into depth about it.) Before Kaiba blew out the candles he asked for Joey to help cover the candles he couldn't get in the back. Joey didn't want to ruin the moment even if it was Kaiba, the man who always insulted him with dog jokes. On the count of three Kaiba and Joey both blew out the candles, as it was followed by clapping from all the people around them. Joey had to admit even though it wasn't his birthday he got a little red in the face and quickly sat back down. Kaiba smiled at Joey who nonchalantly averted his gaze away from the CEO's direction.

**xXxPuppyShippingxXx**

An hour passed since Kaiba opened the last of his presents and Joey was at the bar drinking away. Kaiba caught sight of him and walked up to Joey, "Is this seat taken?" he asked pointing to the seat next to him. Joey looked over at Kaiba then at the seat and then back at Kaiba. Joey just simply gave the birthday boy a groggy shrug. Kaiba sat down with a giggle and turned towards Joey.

"Wat are ya laughin' at?" stammered the slightly drunk Joey as he turned to face the CEO and lightly poked his chest.

Kaiba gave way to a hinted smirk and put his arm up on the counter resting his head on his knuckles. "You sure are drunk." said the brunet with a mocked tone.

"NO… I'm not." Joey exclaimed with a shake of his head and a friendly smile. "Ya know something'!" he held one finger up, "I dunt really know why I came to this party." He paused, placing his pointed finger on the corner of his lips with a dumb founded look on his face as if he was thinking of what to say next. He then moved his head to his other shoulder and smiled with a pink blush on his face but he didn't care. "Ya know. Yer kind a cute" he hiccupped, "'ave we met before?" Joey push a friendly finger on Kaiba's bare chest tracing imaginary lines. Kaiba grabbed Wheeler's wrist and removed his finger from his chest placing them in his lap.

Kaiba chuckled and admired Joey's earnest eyes, "No, I don't believe we have met." He held out his hand. "I'm Seto." The blond looked at the hand and grasped it in a loose grip, "Hey Seto. I'm the Hero of Time!" Joey burst into laughter at the reaction on Kaiba's face. The CEO didn't know how to respond to that, though he did remember Joey mentioning something about him being from some Zelda series, whatever that was. He just simply nodded with a fake smile on his face. "Okay so Mr. Hero. I think you have had enough to drink, I might hinder your fighting skills if we were to be under attacked by…" _OH Shoot! I don't know what kind of enemies are in that game. Let's see he has a sword and shield. _Kaiba could only think of one type of enemy that you would use a sword with. "Dragons."

Joey shot up staggering on his feet looking around the room. Thank gawd no one decided to dress up as an actual dragon. Joey spun around to face Seto, "There are no drag-" the alcohol finally taking effect on his balance as he slipped landing on Kaiba's lap. The blond sheepishly looked up at the face of the lap he had fallen onto. There they stared into each others eyes with an awkward silence between them and the few people still at the party. Kaiba finally broke their gaze and looked around only to see people staring at him with another man's head in his lap. His cheeks started to flush and his body started to stiffen. He couldn't find his words for they had been lost in the sea of embarrassment. Joey spoke up breaking Kaiba's scattered train of thought. "Heh Heh… Sorry Seto." He tried to get up on his feet.

Kaiba gave him assistance up in a lean-standing position. "Would someone get the butler over here. I can't carry this MUTT all by myself." and then it dawned on him he said mutt in front of the one who had forgotten him. _Oh great that was a smooth. Now I just hope he didn-_ "W-what did jah call me?" Joey protested in a drunken slur.

_Crap._ "Uh… Mutt." he stammered quietly. "Why did jah call me a mutt?" Joey retaliated. "because… it's a… an Acronym. Stand for…." _Great now I have to think of something._ "uh… Most… Uhdorable… Tripping Teen." _Crap. Why couldn't I say anything better then that. Good thing he won't remember any of this tomorrow. _The blond turned his face away from the CEO to hide his growing blush not saying another word until the butler came to help his master carry the blond up the stair away from the party. " Here in this room. He will be resting for now and I'll watch over him. Go tell the other guests that the party should go on and I'll be out in a sec." Leaving his butler to go downstairs to announce the conditions he asked.

Walking over to the bed, he gently laid the blond down on his bed. Removing the sword and shield from his back and leaned them against the wall. Joey rolled over, "Dat's one fine ass ya got there." and bit his bottom lip grinning like an embarrassed child. Kaiba almost immediately covered his rear and spun around to get it out of site. "You mean one SEXY fine ass," walking over and sat next to the blond. "Got that, mutt." Icy blue eyes mesmerizing the honey auburn ones staring gleefully back at his.

Joey gave a slight nod and leaned up on his elbow, still staring into the blue eyes. Joey couldn't control himself, he inched his way closer and closer to Seto's face. The only thing the blond could do was close his eyes as both of their lips met one another. The soft warmth and a sweet scent radiated off of the brunet's lips. Kaiba, being the one that always wanted to come out on top, found an opening but was too late. Joey sent in his slimy intruder to scout out the foreign marks of the other's mouth. Kaiba's tongue battled with Joey's while pushing him down against the bed. Kaiba pulled back gasping for a breath of air. Even as drunk as the blond was he was still strong enough to topple the CEO. Rolling Kaiba on his back, Joey darted in and licked the man's neck, nibbling on the jaw line.

The brunet breathed lightly before scolding the mutt, "What the Hell? Dogs should never jump their masters ever or else they get punished." Kaiba ended with a evil grin and idea.

"Who ever said I was a dog! And maybe this mutt wants to get punished since he is such a bad boy." The overconfident blond whimpered playfully. Kaiba pushed Joey off of him and planted a soft kiss on his deliciously sweet puppy. Joey held back a groan and leaned into the kiss with a bit more passion, slipping his tongue past the CEO's defenses. Kaiba just gave a quick smirk as one hand found its way down to the blond's belt and started to undo the buckle. Both of Joey's hands shot down to stop the man's hand but halted as Kaiba's free hand caressed Joey's soft flawless cheek and slid his tongue against Joey's into his mouth. The interruption was enough time to slip the buckle off and unfasten the belt. Joey's cheeks flushed red as his hands continued to stop Seto's advancement. The brunet's smirked in his kiss and parted his puppy's mouth. He simply gazed into the blond's eyes and slyly set both of his hands on the blond's hips. Kaiba grabbed Joey's shirt and pulled it along his body up to his chest. His fingers briefly grazed over his nipple and the blond shivered almost unnoticeably. Kaiba then had an idea, "Hmm… What have we here." He smiled and lowered his mouth over the touched nipple, letting out a heated sigh. His tongue brushed the base and slid up to the tip where he bit softly.

Joey shivered as the CEO teased him with his hot kisses and nibbling. Kaiba switched over to the neglected nipple giving it the same treatment. Joey's hands gripped the pillow next his head while the other tangled itself in the brunet's hair. Kaiba's hands roamed south to Joey's white tights, one grabbing the waistline while the other merely cupped the hardened bulge. A quiet moan escaped Joey's mouth and bit his bottom lip from letting any more sounds escape. The CEO was having fun teasing the poor blond as he left a trail of kisses down his chest into the nether regions. His soft lips made contact on top of the formerly cupped bulge.

Joey couldn't take the tension anymore, with a slight arch of his back his covered member was forced against the brunet's lips. "Wat is takin' ya so long? Jus' hurry it up would jah," barked the blond.

"But you make such cute faces when you whine like a little puppy." Kaiba looked up into his mutts eyes laying his cheek against Joey's member and rubbed it. Joey made eye contact and blushed at the sight of Kaiba's action. "H-Hey stop wit da embarrassin' jesters." Joey only averted his gaze as his cheeks flushed a cherry red. _Why does Kaiba have to be so freakin' sexy._ Kaiba smirked and decided he had tortured his mutt enough. Both hands grabbed the waistline of tights and slowly slid them over the blond's perspiring hips.

**xXxPuppyShippingxXx**

Both of them were left panting beside each other in a pleasant after glow. Kaiba's icy blue eyes scrutinized the honey auburn eyes of his birthday lover, trying to find his next words but was lost in Joey's eye. Neither of them spoke a word for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Joey spoke up, "Well I'm tired now." He smiled at the brunet, rolling over back against Kaiba. The brunet took this opportunity to wrap his arm over Joey's waist, pulling them together like magnet. The CEO nuzzled his head against Joey's back, breathing in his scent and enjoying his after glow just before losing consciousness.

The next morning, Joey's body was covered in a pleasant warmth and he just laid there enjoying it. He attempted to roll over as a sharp pain shot up his lower back._ Ow. Dat hurt._ Then like a hammer slamming down on his skull, he felt the hangover creep into reality as it was splitting his skull in half. "Ngh." The noise startled the pained blond. The blanket around his waist moved as he stared down at it. He could feel an arm there but he looked away at both of his hands and back at the blankets. _Ugh, whose arm is wrapped 'round me?_ Lifting the blankets slowly seeing the arm and followed it to whom it was attached to. His eyes froze as he stared at the one who had embraced him all night. Seto Kaiba was laying there next to him, hugging him, breathing on him, and he was shirtless. _As am I._ Lifting the blanket just a bit more, Joey didn't see much just that Kaiba wasn't wearing any pants. Scanning his eyes under more under the blanket. _Shit! I'm nekkid also._ _Wat happened last night? Why am I in bed wit rich boy? _He slowly sat up, holding his head as it screamed at him.

_This is the last time I drink at a party._ Looking at the spinning room noticing his clothes on the floor and fell off the bed with a thud. Joey froze as the bed started shifting. A minute passed before Joey peeked over the bedside to see Kaiba's back facing towards him. He let out a sigh of relief and crawled over to his clothes. Slipping on his tunic, he grabbed his tights and boots before heading out the bedroom door. He knew he left his other items, but he wasn't about to chance having his ass seized again. He stumbled down the stairs while trying to get his boots on and was quickly out the door before the butler could comment on anything.

Back in the bedroom, Seto laid there listening to the shuffling of the blonde trying to escape the CEO's room. Once the door closed, all Kaiba could do was shove his face into his pillow as puddles of sad eye juices formed on the pillow. He laid there motionlessly for the next hour before the maids walked in to wake the 21 year-old up.

**Author's Note:** okay so this is my first fan fiction that will be up on my account. I'm sorry for any mistakes but I wrote most of this between the hours of 12 - 6 in the morning for the past 3 days. So if there is anyone up to the challenge they are free to edit my story. I was a bit mean to Kaiba but I mean in the series they don't like each other and I wanted to keep as close to there personality as I could. Joey had an excuse for enjoying the sex because he was completely smashed that night while I had Seto start with the crush from the beginning. I might make another chapter after this explaining the result after there one night stand. This was originally suppose to be a one shot but I spelled the title the way I did so that I could add another chapter if I chose.

Okay so this is my first sex-ish scene and after looking over it I notice many things wrong with it. Like the lack of stripping the clothes off of Seto. I was actually planning on making it much much longer but I'll save the reminiscing to Joey and Kaiba in the next chappy if I choose to continue with this.

And last but not least thank you for making it through my horrible writing skills and lack of descriptive ideas. So all I ask is if you review please leave constructive criticism. Anything derogative towards the story as a whole will be ignored and comments such as good job or I loved the story. I appreciate reading those positive comments but leave something else in the review because I know my writing needs much improvement.

**I am here for improvement not encouragement on amateur writing.**


End file.
